Newfound Destinies
by whATEvErHaPPeNsHaPPeNs
Summary: He never knew what I am, He never found out what I am destined for, I am Isabella Marie Swan, The girl who lived, The chosen one, In love with a vampire. A/N takes place after Edward leaves bella in new moon, set in hogwarts. NOW COMPLETE
1. New Arrivals

**DISCLAIMER**

**Please Stephanie can i own twilight??**

**sorry Hannah no**

**Pwease with edward on top?****.com**

**Nope.**

**ms Rowling can i own Harry Potter??**

**Sorry Hannah The same goes for me **

**AWWWWWWWW**

**This takes place after edward leaves in new moon 3 months to be exact bella is in her 6th year at hogwarts 5 months into the school year, she left because she went into hiding, she came back 2 months into the school year.**

3 months, 3 months since he left, 3 months since have seen the love of my life, 3 months of unfeeling, 3 months since I came back, I am Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, I am a witch, in love with a vampire, destined to defeat the darkest wizard of all time, yeah no pressure there, that is why i am sitting here, at the Gryffindor house table, hunched over a book of spells, absorbing as much information as possible that will come in handy against Voldemort.

"Students if i could have your attention please, we have some new students with us starting today, along with some new staff," stated our headmaster Professor Dumbledore, who was standing in front of the students.

_wow we never get staff OR students this late in the year I wonder who they are.._

"Please welcome the Cullens"

_NO!!! _

"Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie,"

_Oh god they haven't changed at all_

"and they're parents Carlisle and Esme."

everyone nodded toward our headmaster.

"Now I expect you to make them feel as at home as possible, they have already been sorted and Gryffindor I am happy to announce that you have five new members of your house."

_SHIT! NO! why here, why now?! Oh God they're looking this way what can i do?! ok- _

(**A/N I AM NOT GOOD AT MAKING UP SPELLS!!) **_um Blockus sensus, um hidus emotionus, UH future devoider ok what else SHIT!! they can still see me... umm i'll just put up my hood_

"Ok," Once again our headmaster spoke,_ "_Carlisle will be working in the hospital with madame Pomfry"

_of course, no surprise there _

"and Esme will be in charge of potions, which means Professor Snape you are now our new defense against the dark arts teacher." groans chorused around the great hall while Slytherin cheered. "Now Cullens you may take your seats." Dumbledore spoke gesturing towards the Gryffindor table.

_well here they come PLEASE PLEASE don't see me i don't need more things to worry about, Oh thank god, they didn't see me, of course they head to the very end of the table, great first impression, completely seperate yourselves from everyone else why am i not surprised._

As food erupted from the tables and voices buzzed while i stay here, hunched over my book, yeah normal teenager huh...

**Edward POV**

3 months, 3 months since i left her, i miss her so much. Ok old man you can shut up now, none of these students care who we are, and i do not have the patience for your petty introductions right now.

_~woah Edward calm down- Jasper_. His thoughts told me i sent a hushed growl his way, he only chuckled.

"You may take your seats"

Ah finally the old man is done talking. We started towards the back of the Gryffindor table, of course at Human speed, and sat down as far away as possible from the other members of our house. I quickly scanned their thoughts for anything unusual, but their thoughts were as bad as any muggle High school, Oh how i missed my Bella. I scanned a second time, trying to distract myself when i found one person that i found suspicious, a girl, in our house, hunched over a book of spells, with her hood up, so i could not see her face, i couldn't read her mind.

"Hey Jasper see that girl with her hood up?" I spoke at vampire speed

"Yeah Why?"

"I can't read her mind, can you feel her emotions?"

"Holy crow no, What is she?"

"What about you Alice? can you see anything?"

"No hmm maybe we should talk to her.."

"Yeah maybe.."

"The feast is over, you may return to your houses." The old man said again. I kept staring at the girl as she collected her things, but as she stood up, her hood fell, revealing the one face i never thought to see again.

"Bella?"

**oooo Cliffy ha ha i promise to have the next chapter up as soon as i can, its probably gonna be short, but the ones after that rest assured will be longer, well tty'all later bye!!!**

**OH AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	2. Visions

I stood up to leave and my hood fell, _SHIT!! I_ thought and i heard a velvet voice exclaim in shock, "Bella?" I looked over my shoulder, nodded my head politely, turned, and walked away. But when I reached the doors, a vision, through Voldemorts eyes, hit me, I froze. I saw giants, and heard Voldemorts thoughts,

_Ah my success is almost complete, now i just need to get rid of that annoying Isabella once and for all, and with this new ally, i am only one step further to reaching my goal. _

**Edward POV**

"Bella?" she turned, It really was her!!, she nodded her head, acknowledging our presence, but i saw the pain in her eyes, then she walked away, with the grace and confidence I had never seen, nor thought, would i ever see on her. But, when she reached the threshold, she froze, my siblings and i quickly rushed over, me being the first one to reach her, looked her in the eyes and said "Bella? Whats wrong?" but her eyes were clouded over, as if she was having a vision, the old man from before noticed our predicament and rushed over to us, "Get her seated and comfortable." he ordered, and i quickly complied setting her on one of the couches that had suddenly appeared in the great hall. after a few moments she woke up and screamed "DAMN IT!!"

**Bella POV**

"DAMN IT!!" I screamed looking into the golden eyes of the love of my life, Dumbledore quickly rushed over "What Bella? What did you see?" he asked, i quickly stood up, clenching my fists, with my back to him. "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING."

"Bella what did you see?" he asked again I looked over my shoulder, and replied in a dead voice "Voldemort, hes recruted the giants. DAMN IT!" I screamed kicking the wall.

"You know what this means don't you?" we were all silent, "now we just have one more thing to go against in the final attack."

**Edward POV**

_Attack, w.....what attack? _was going through me and my families heads, Bella and Dumbledore just had scared, and determined expressions on, my families faces just look confused, but, as Bella stood there, I finally got a good look at her, she looked worn, haggard, she had lost weight, and had dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in weeks, then- "What invasion?" Emmett asked, interrupting my thoughts, but asking the question we all wanted to know, just didn't have the guts to. Bella quickly turned to us with an overwhelmed expression on her face.

**Bella POV**

"What attack?"

I whirled to face him.

"What attack?" I said in an overwhelmed and incredulous tone.

"What attack?! Where the hell have you been the last fifty years?!"

"In the muggle word..." my brother whispered in an embarrassed/ sad tone

"and you never bothered to read a daily prophet!!..... well i guess not cause you would have known who i was if you had.."

"Wait Bella, you know them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah i met them in Forks." He gave her a look that clearly stated we will discuss this later.

"Ok I hate to break up this conversation but my brother has a point, Bella, what are you talking about?" it was alice who spoke, Oh how i missed my best friend, I sighed and made eye contact with her and replied, "Follow me."


	3. Explanations

"Follow me." They nodded, I looked at Dumbledore, He knew what I was gonna ask, "Chocolate Frogs" He said, I nodded silently thanking him, and walked towards his office, beckoning for the Cullens to follow, they, with a little hesitance, followed willingly, I gave them a reassuring smile, as I was walking, Alice caught up to me, "Bella, I'm so sorry we left, I missed you so much, we all did, my brother was just being an idiot-"

"No its fine Alice, I don't hate you, I missed you to." I looked at her giving her a reassuring smile then stared ahead, when we reached the end of the corridor leading to Dumbledores office i said, "Chocolate Frogs" and the passageway opened "Follow me" i said, they followed, I opened the door hurrying them inside. I watched all seven of my old family members go by, I couldn't help but feel the pang in my heart for what could have been, but i quickly shut aside that thought and walked over to the pensieve, "Do you know what this is?" I whispered, knowing they would hear with their sharper senses, what with being vampires and all, I heard a chorus of yeses around me, i nodded and placed my wand to my temple, knowing this would be painful i placed my left hand on the table and gently removing the memories of all my experiences with Voldemort, The Dursleys, My friends, why I went into hiding, what happened when they left, my destiny, the order of the Phoenix, Dumbledores army, and what I had seen earlier in the great hall, and placed them into the pensieve, and gestured for them to look "You know what to do" I stated, they all placed their heads into the magical waters, i took a deep breath and did the same seeing my own memories, my old family standing right beside me. I saw my first encounter with Voldemort, the night i was cursed, the night my parents died, "Thats my mom" I stated they looked back in time just to see her killed, i winced hearing her scream, then when he turned to me I heard growls erupting from the Cullens, but I could care less, I know what i have to do, I stood there like a statue, watching my life with the dursleys, my first year in hogwarts, the sorcerers stone, the chamber of secrets, sirius-wince-, the triwizard tournament, the ressurecting, the order of the pheonix, dumbledores army, when my memories finished and we were expelled from the pensieve Esme, Rose, and Alice were all dry sobbing into their husbands chests, and Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were standing there or in Edwards case kneeling (as he had collapsed) had pained expressions on their faces, but I, I was livid. Across the room Dumbledore stood at his desk, I turned to him and said in a deadly calm voice "Why the hell didn't you tell me." all the Cullens looked up shocked, Dumbledore just sighed "I wanted you to enjoy life, while you had it."

"Enjoy it! you call how i have been living ENJOYING IT!!" I was positively fuming.

"Bella just calm down-"

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! I sure as hell will not calm down! you try finding out that every spell, every strategy you learned was worthless CAUSE YOU HAVE TO DIE ANYWAY!!" I said with tears streaming down my face "how would you take that?" i whispered in a heartbroken voice, and collapsed onto my knees sobbing, the Cullens just stood there frozen, pain in their eyes. I screamed into the sky "DAMN IT!!!" and continued sobbing, i sighed my fists clenched my eyes shining with sadness and determination, and stood "Fine, do it now cause I sure as hell am not gonna keep living the way i have been."

"Bella you know i cant, i has to be him." Dumbledore spoke

"I dont care. just do it. I don't wanna give him the satisfaction, just do it."

"Isabella, I said no. Thats final, you have to follow the prophecy."

"Fine then, I'll find someone else, and if they wont do it," i took a deap breath, "I. Will."

I turned away from a shocked Dumbledore to the door when i heard someone scream "NO!" It was Edward, he launched himself at me, pinning me to the floor,

"What the? Get off me!" i demanded

"NO! I won't let you do this!" he said in a strained voice

"It has to be done Edward, one way or another it will, i'm just not putting off the inevitable any longer, and why do you care? YOU LEFT! YOU DIDNT WANT ME ANYMORE!" tears were straming down my face,

"I lied" He whispered

"_What?" _I said exasperated

"I left, to keep you safe from what i am, but now I see that it was pointless," He sighed I was stunned into silence, he had been so convincing, "Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

"Wha- Edward, as much as I love you, we can't be together, _i have to die Edward, _Its the only way to defeat Voldemort." pain covered his whole face and he said again "NO! NO, NO,"

"-Edward"

"NO!" he screamed dry sobbing into my chest. "I can't- I can't lose you Bella, not again, I went back to Forks no one knew who you were, i thought- I thought that you-" that brought on a whole new round of sobs,

"I had to erase their minds, If Voldemort found out i stayed there they would all be in danger, Your talents don't work on me because i blocked anyones powers of finding me that means visions, mind reading, emotion sensing, anything, you can't tell, so that myself and the people around me are safe. and-" I leaned down to whisper in his ear, he was still sobbing into my chest "I will always love you, we don't know how long until he attacks it could be weeks, months even, or it could be tomorrow we don't know," I sighed, "so lets make due with the time we have, while we have it." He looked up into my face pain covering his, his eyes puffy with the tears he will never shed, and kissed me, I had missed this, till someone very rudely cleared their throat- Emmett- and we pulled away, panting and disentangled ourselves, standing up. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his embrace, all of the Cullens had smiles on their faces, but at the same time worried, confused, and fearful, emotions littered their eyes. Then of course Emmett asked

"Why do you have to die?" in a worried/dead/ I'm gonna kill the bastard that does which I'm sure he was thinking cause I felt Edward growl in response probably thinking something along the lines _That privilege remains with me. _I sighed and responded

"I'm a Horcrux."


	4. Promises

"I'm a horcrux." I said

"Whats a horcrux?" Emmett asked, I sighed

"Were you paying attention at all to my memories?"

"I was to mad at that son of a bitch Voldemort the whole time to really pay close attention..."

"FINALLY!!" I laughed "someone who will speak his name!" small laughs from Dumbledore and the Cullens chorused around the room and of course I blushed, Edward just gave me a reassuring squeeze and murmured in my ear "I missed that" I blushed even harder, and i felt him chuckle, i sighed "Ok ok if we are done laughing at my _human_ reactions can we please get back to Emmetts question? a horcrux is a severed piece of the soul, that is placed within an object, or in my case a person. The soul is severed, if you choose to do so, if you kill someone, when voldemort killed my parents he severed a piece of his soul, and when his curse backfired, it went to the last person that he put a spell on.... me" i sighed and continued, "That would explain the connection we have, the shared powers, the mind reading, and being able to do powerful spells. If you do this is makes you Immortal, thats why Voldemort chose to do so, so incase anyone had the power to defeat him, he would come back. He made 7 horcruxes, 6 of which have been destroyed by myself and Dumbledore." I closed my eyes and held onto Edward tighter, "Its only a matter of time until he comes here and when he does" I looked up at Edward, who looked pained, and stroked his cheek, "you have to promise me that you will not interfere, I will do what I have to do to save everyone," the Cullens had strained expressions on their faces, they knew what i was talking about, then Edward spoke in a dead voice, "You can't- I won't let you- I- I" I silenced him by putting my finger to his lips "Edward you have to- Its my responsibility, my destiny, I'm the only one who can defeat him..."

" But how can you do that if your dead?" He challenged

"If i destroy the horcrux, I will be the main reason for his death, when the horcrux is destroyed he will be momentarily stunned, You HAVE to take the opportunity to destroy him, don't let my death distract you."

"Bella.."

"No Edward, Its the only way, and you better live your life when I am gone, I love you but i don't want to see you in heaven until the end of time. You. Will. not. end your life because of me," I lifted uop his chin so that he was eye level with me, we were both crying at this point, "listen to me Edward," No response, "God dammit Edward look at me," He did his eyes showed pain that I hated for me to be the reason for, "You will NOT go to the Volturi, no matter what happens you MUST go on." I kissed him then turned to his family "The same goes for you" I said they nodded Edward just murmured fine in a dead voice I laughed "and don't worry about me in battle, I can take care of myself," dumbledore chuckled from the other end of the room and stated "Thats an understatement, she practically taught every student in this school how to defend themselves." I smiled and looked at the Cullens "Ok i don't know about you but i am beat i need sleep come on, lets get to bed," I smiled then turned to Edward, "Oh and by the way," I leaned up and kissed him, "I love you." Then whispered "I have a private bunk, you can lay with me tonight, just like old times." he smiled and i took his hand and led the five- oops- now newly recruited six to the Gryffindor house, and for the nfirst time in a long time, I was happy.

**sorry this is so short, but hey a lot took place O and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **

**LOVE Y'ALL**

**Hannah**


	5. All good things must end

Its been three weeks since the Cullens arrival to Hogwarts, and i have never been happier, Edward and I had no secrets, and we were perfectly content with our lives. But there is still that dark cloud lurking, i knew it was only a matter of time till Voldemort attacks, and my happiness- like always- comes to an end. The feeling of dread overcame me, THANK GOD Jaspers power doesn't work on me or i would be answering 20 questions now.

"Bells, hey Bells snap out of it" I heard Emmett say

"Wha- Oh sorry I was just thinking," I looked at Edward who had a concerned look on his face, I leaned over and kissed him, He smiled into the kiss. Then i felt a sharp stab to my forehead and pulled back gasping, Edward and the rest of the Cullens were instantly at my side and I heard Voldemorts voice erupt in my mind, _This is it, today will be the day that I win once and for all. _I pulled out of the vision quickly and jumped up, completely aware of my scar still burning, but i ignored it, I raced to Dumbledore panting from the vision, and he pain (It didn't help that i was slightly panicked either.) and said "Vision...Voldemort...Attack....Today....Get ready" He instantly hopped up and put his wand to his throat shouting "SILENCE" to the school, they immediately quieted, i was holding my head in my left hand, my right clutching my wand, I was ready to fight. The Cullens knew what was happening and stood up in alarm. Edward looked heartbroken, i kept my attention on Dumbledore who was giving orders "OK everyone listen up, Voldemort is going to be attacking-" he looked at me and i mouthed any time now "any time now," he continued "Bella is in charge of everything, Leave Voldemort to myself, Bella, and the other adults," as if on cue a howl was heard in the background

_SHIT its a full moon!_

I stepped up to the podium taking charge and screaming "LISTEN TO ME! 1st and 2nd years go to the dungeons you will be Relatively safe there, anyone else who wishes to fight can, Dumbledore go alert the order, D.A. you will be fighting with the order, our first line of defense, Filch Barrackade the school, we will not lose today! Cullens come with me." I ran down the Isle at full speed the Cullens quickly following me, I ran to my dorm grabbing my Invisibility cloak panting, one of the Cullens said behind me

"Bella wha-"

"Shut up"

"I know what i am doing I have been thinking about this for weeks, I have it all planned out." I rushed out of the dorm, down the staircase, to the battle that will be ensuing soon, "Bella where are you going?" Edward said in a pained/ strained voice

"To find Voldemort, and put an end to this once and for all."

"NO! please Bella there has to be another way." He pleaded

"There isn't Edward, we have been over this, remember your promise." I reached up and kissed him for what will be our last time and whispered "I love you." then there was a loud band and the sound of crashing stone "He's here." I put on a straight face, making sure no emotion shone through besides determination, then i heard Voldemort screaming "WHERE IS SHE! Give her to me and nobody gets hurt." I sighed and started walking towards his voice when i felt someone grab my forearm,

"Edward get off me"

"No i can't lose you Bella." He replied in a dead voice, i looked at Emmett, and he- with effort- pried Edward of of me, poor Edward looked like he had his heart ripped out, I gave him one last glance then walked away, my head high, into the ongoing battle. The Cullens on my heels, with heartbroken expressions on their faces. I said "I love you" knowing they would hear, "I'm sorry."

Voldemort was dueling Dumbledore, i watched as he fired curse after curse at my mentor, Dumbledore was getting tired, and Voldemort fired one last curse, that would have destroyed Dumbledore when I finally stepped in shouting "_Protego!" _and a shield appeared in front of the headmaster, who looked my way, a sad expression in his eyes. Voldemort and I started circling each other, when he said "Ah the great Isabella Swan has finally graced us with her presence."

"Stop this Voldemort, this is between you and me"

"Very well, I want them all to witness your death anyway."

Then He screamed "STOP!"

and everyone did, and saw Voldemort and I circling each other, i glanced at Edward who was being held back by his brothers, and mouthed I love you one last time, he just looked even more heartbroken, Then turned to Voldemort and said "Give it your best shot Riddle, _Expalliamis_!"

"_AVADA KADAVRA!" _

I purposely let his spell hit me square in the chest, and i flew backwards, only to be caught by Edward, seeing his golden eyes one last time, before I blacked out, for the last time.

**Edward POV**

"No please no no Bella please wake up come on stay with me please." I sobbed holding my angel in my arms, but she wouldn't wake up, she was gone, and the _man- _I snarled- that killed her is currently immobilized a few feet away. I gently Bella down and ran towards the monster, eyes black with furry, my need to kill never stronger, he killed my mate, he will pay. But his _pet _-i growled with furry- got in my way, stupid werewolf. I heard surprised gasps all around me, but i could care less, my Bella was dead, revenge, was all that mattered now.

**Bella POV**

I saw my parents, sirius, and Cedric, they all rushed over to give me a hug, i felt my mothers embrace, my fathers I felt so at peace, My mom was whispering comforting words in my ear my dad was just hugging me, that all i needed. Then they whispered

"Sweetie you have to go back?"

"wha-?"

"You can have a life with Edward, defeat Voldemort, Live your life."

"Mom, Dad, I don't wanna leave you,"

"We'll always be with you honey."They whispered, I nodded gave them one last hug, and turned, going back, I saw my body, I saw Edward, battling Fenrir Greyback, I swiftly flew into my body, and gasped for air. Opening my eyes I covering myself with my Invisibility cloak, I got up slowly, I was sore Ugh, I heard gasps all around me, and then someone screamed "WHERES BELLA?!" Edward turned to where my body was seeing nothing, he froze, Fenrir greyback to the opportunity to pounce and pin him down, while the rest of the Cullens were dueling death eaters, I screamed "_STUPIFY!" _and launched my spell at Fenrir Greyback, who had his teeth at Edwards throat, and he went fkying into the wall, I pulled off the Invisibility cloak, and heard surprised gasps and shouts of joys while others were screaming "how!?" I smiled triumphantly, and got read to fight.


	6. AN

**Murder-city ****thank you for your review, i really appreciate your comments, and I really hope that i continue to please you in the near future.**

**For all of my other readers, i forgot one aspect of this story DON'T KILL ME **

**just to clear things up, Edward never told Bella that they were witches/wizards because he thought that she would be overwhelmed by they're secrets.**


	7. Surprises

I turned to fight, I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye, he had frozen, and had a shocked expression on his face, I rolled my eyes and said "You didn't think I would let this Imbecile get away with killing me do you? Psh you should know me better than that Edward." I winked at him, smiling he ran over and pulled me into his arms, kissing me I smiled into the kiss when I heard Voldemort shout "THATS IMPOSSIBLE! I SAW YOU DIE!" I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Edward, shooing him to the side and replied "I have beaten you more times than I care to count and you somehow find a way to come back, why should I be any different? I just didn't have to rip my soul to come back." I chuckled then glared at him. "This will be the last time you die Riddle, when you 'killed' me you killed your last horcrux, and last words?"

"I'm not the one who will be dying tonight."

I shrugged "If you say so Tom." we simultaneously raised our wants and shouted our spells

"Expalliamis!"

"Avada Kadavra!"

my aim was perfect, my spell hit his wand flying it towards me, reversing his curse, so that he was the one the killing curse hit, sending him flying to the castle floor. l walked over and fell to my knees bowing my head in relief, i felt more peace than ever before, but i had to be sure he was dead, with no chance of returning so I stood and yelled to the crowd

"Who has had a death in their family deliberately caused by this _man_" I snarled the name man, as did the Cullens behind me, and students, Parents, and teachers emerged from the crowd I nodded to them, and said "Who wants to make sure he is dead? That he has no chance of EVER returning and causing our world misery ever again?" every one nodded their heads I nodded and whispered "Accio Sife" It quickly came to me, I looked at the crowd, they all nodded their heads in understanding I placed the sife at his neck and said to them "He can't come back if he doesn't have his head." and quickly sliced through his neck, his head rolled on the ground, I dropped to my knees once again, and sighed, and instantly felt a pair of arms, I knew only to well encompass me, holding me to his chest. whispering

"Its over, Your alive, we're together, I love you."

I looked up at him and replied "I love you to" and kissed him, we stayed like that for I don't know how long, and I never wanted it to end.

**and it is finished, Let me know if you want me to continue, i may write a sequel about Bella and Edwards life together**


	8. AN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**If u read my story i really wanna kno what u think, and well, i just wanna kno if someone read it or not......**

**SO.......... **

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
